Sekiranun Graffiti
Sekiranun Graffiti (積乱雲グラフィティ) è una canzone di Hatsune Miku e la canzone tema principale di Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA extend scritto da Dixie Flatline, e prodotto da ryo. E 'l'ultima canzone del gioco e può essere sbloccato cancellando Look This Way, Baby. Informazioni Nel F 2nd, quando il brano entra nella seconda strofa, il modulo si sceglie cambierà nel modulo ospite. Ciò non si verifica in qualsiasi altra versione. Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese *''"The wistful original theme song from Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- extend for PSP® is back for F 2nd! Get a head-start on summer and dance together with Miku in a floating world of water. Hit the chance time to trigger a cavalcade of colors!"'' Liriche Giapponese=にわか雨が通り過ぎてく ずぶ濡れの僕らは立ち尽くして 夏の匂いが少しした ねえこのまま旅に出かけようよ どこか遠く どれくらい時が過ぎたって この思いを胸にしまって 僕らは生きてゆくんだ 愛とmusicそれだけでいいんだ 欲しいものは全てあるから 僕の中に 海が近づく このまま泳げるかもね 窓は全部開けちゃってさ 風に乗って気の向くまま行こう 調子外れの鼻歌も くだらないその冗談もそうね 悪くない この世界はいつか変わっても 夜を越えてここに戻って 僕らは確かめるんだ おどけたように君が笑って 少し気取って僕が返した 過ぎゆく日を 時計の針は回り続ける 君は何を信じていくの それはね どれくらい時が過ぎたって この思いを胸にしまって 僕らは生きてゆくんだ 愛とmusicそれだけでいいんだ 大事なものは全てあるのさ 最初から 君の中に|-|Romaji=niwaka ame ga toorisugiteku zubunure no bokura wa tachitsukushite natsu no nioi ga sukoshi shita nee kono mama tabi ni dakakeyou yo dokoka tooku dore kurai toki ga sugitatte kono omoi o mune ni shimatte bokura wa ikite yukun da ai to MUSIC sore dake de iin da hoshii mono wa subete aru kara boku no naka ni umi ga chikazuku kono mama oyogeru kamo ne mado wa zenbu akechatte sa kaze ni notte ki no muku mama ikou choushi hazure no hanauta mo kudaranai sono joudan mo sou ne warukunai kono sekai wa itsuka kawattemo yoru o koete koko ni modotte bokura wa tashikamerun da odoketa you ni kimi ga kawatte sukoshi kidotte boku ga kaeshita sugiyuku hi o tokei no hari wa mawaritsuzukeru kimi wa nani o shinjite iku no sore wa ne dore kurai toki ga sugitatte kono omoi o mune ni shimatte bokura wa ikite ikun da ai to MUSIC sore dake de iin da daiji mono wa subete aru no sa saisho kara kimi no naka ni|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di SEGA' A sudden rainstorm passes through Dripping wet, we stand still A hint of the smells of summer Come one, let's go on a journey Somewhere faraway However much time passes We'll hold this feeling close And live on Love and music, that's all we need I have everything I want Within me The sea draws near Maybe we can jump right, just like this Let's roll down the windows Ride the wind, go where it leads us An off-tune hum An off-the-mark joke They're not so bad Though the world may change someday We can cross the night and come back And we'll know for sure You smiled, just fooling around I gave you my smile back And the days passed by The hands on the clock keep spinning What will you believe in from now on? I'll tell you However much time passes I'll hold this feeling close And we'll live on Love and music, that's all we need You have everything that matters Right from the start Within you|-|Italiano='Traduzione a cura di Sparky NovantaNove' Anche se una pioggia improvvisa Ci sta infradiciando, io e te rimaniamo fermi A sentire un poco il profumo dell'estate Ehi, che ne dici di partire per un viaggio... ...Molto lontano? Per quanto tempo passi Mi terrò stretta questo sentimento E continueremo a vivere Amore e musica è tutto ciò che ci è indispensabile Tutto ciò che desidero è qui... ...Dentro me Il mare è qui vicino Magari potremmo tuffarci dentro io e te Voglio aprire le finestre Cavalcare il vento, e lasciarmi trasportare dall'aria Questo ronzio fuori sintonia E queste battute stupide Non sono poi così male! Anche se il mondo potesse cambiare un giorno Io e te saremo in grado Di attraversare la notte e tornare indietro Hai sorriso, semplicemente scherzando Ed io ti ho dato il mio, ricambiandolo E intanto i giorni passano La lancette dell'orologio continuano a girare, A cosa crederai, d'ora in poi? Ti dirò che Per quanto tempo passi Mi terrò stretta questo sentimento E noi conueremo a vivere Amore e musica è tutto ciò che ci è indispensabile Tu hai tutto ciò che conta È qui dall'inizio... ... Dentro te Video Project Diva Extend Hatsune Miku - Sekiranun Graffiti|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA extend Project DIVA F 2nd DLC PV "積乱雲グラフィティ -Sekiranun Graffiti-"|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F 2nd 【初音ミク】積乱雲グラフィティ【Project DIVA Future Tone】|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone Curiosità *A causa della canzone essere di proprietà di Sony Music Japan, alcune ristampe della canzone su YouTube sono sia stato bloccato o disattivato. Canale Project DIVA ufficiale di SEGA è diventato una vittima di questo avendo la loro anteprima dell'apertura sordina.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vD65F4U4gmg Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni DLC Categoria:Canzoni del 2011